


Kushina and the Hokage

by InnocentPen90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Naruto's Conception, Office Sex, Passion, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina is a demure lady who just wants the best for her husband. What? No that ain't right. Kushina is a total wildcat who fully believes the words "Fuck the Hokage!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kushina and the Hokage

“Oh! Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Give me that cock! Pound my pussy!” Came the sounds from behind the nondescript door at the top of the Hokage’s tower. The woman was on all fours, breasts swaying with the force of the Hokage’s furious fucking. 

“C’mon you bastard! You can do better than that. I’ll fucking leave you, you wimp!” The woman snarled as she tightened her pussy around her leader’s spear. 

“K-kushina!” Minato gasped with the strain of driving his member into his wife’s slick warmth. If he knew this was the side effect of marrying a jinchuuriki he’d have rethought. Kushina was insatiable and incredibly wanton. She’d stormed into his office and slapped a seal that ejected his AnBu from the office before stripping off.

“Minato don’t you slow down, I’m so close, fuck me like I’m a dirty slut!” the woman of his thoughts growled, voice low with uninhibited lust. You’re kinda acting like a slut Minato thought to himself. He suddenly lifted her off the table, turned her around and slammed her into the wall, knocking off the portraits.

Kushina wrapped her legs around her husband’s waist. “Oh bad boy! Ohhh yes!” Minato withdrew his cock before sending it slamming back into his wife’s pussy. 

A few more strokes did it before she started screaming, “Ohh Kamiiiii! Fuck! Minaaato!” 

Minato felt his wife’s pussy clamp down on his cock, and it was over for him as he climaxed into his wife. He groaned loudly as he sent rope after sticky rope of cum into Kushina’s waiting pussy. 

Later the two of them, lay against the wall, Minato’s cloak covering them as they shared a small bottle of sake. 

“That was fun wasn’t it Minato?” Kushina gave an impish grin.

“I think you wore little me out, he’s kinda sore.” He replied.

Kushina burst out into gut bursting laughter. 

Nine months later, a small blued eyed baby was born. Named Naruto after one of the character’s in Jiraiya’s non-smut books, but conceived in actions worthy of Icha-Icha.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sudden idea I was struck by while brainstorming for fic ideas. Best believe I have 15 in the pipeline :) 
> 
> Tell me what you think, was it good, bad, alien, worthy of a Pulitzer. 
> 
> And I need story ideas as well, so any of those would be most welcome.


End file.
